Puchi Ogura
The Puchi Ogura (also called Petit Ogura) are Ogura's ten children and the secondary antagonists of the GBA Japanese game Densetsu no Stafy 2. Most of them team up or are seen and fought alongside bosses in the game, apart from Puchi Ogura #4 (with a transformation), Puchi Ogura #6 (with a giant Kigurumi) and Puchi Ogura #10 (with a helmet and with clones of himself) who fight by themselves. Appearance Puchi Ogura #1 This one has a purple tail, blonde hair, and she wears a black cowboy hat. She is seen with Konk. Puchi Ogura #2 This one has a red tail and wears a biking helmet, black visor, and blue fins. He teams up with Pekin Duck Model. Puchi Ogura #3 This one has a yellow tail, but a lot of his body is also green. Part of his head is yellow. He teams up with Kiremoth. Puchi Ogura #4 This one has a reddish orange and blue tail, reddish orange hair, and appears to be wearing a monocle. He can turn into a fire and ice dragon and battles by himself. Puchi Ogura #5 Only this one's tail can't be seen. She has pink hair and wears a pink dress. She teams up with Numan. Puchi Ogura #6 This one has a black tail, blue hair and three yellow thorn-like fins. He uses the Kigurumi to battle. Puchi Ogura #7 This one has a yellow tail, three green thorn-like fins, yellow helmet and there appears to be a picture of a skull on his black underside. He rides Mandazetto. Puchi Ogura #8 This one is mostly black, long tail, black hat resembles a wizard, two yellow thorn-like fins and he has a pacifier. He teams up with Yurikarugo. Puchi Ogura #9 This is mostly yellow and appears to be crying most of the time. He is seen with Jiiyan. Puchi Ogura #10 This one has a blue tail, an eye patch, and a bandanna that covers most of his face. He uses a big viking helmet and creates copies of himself to battle. History Densetsu no Stafy 2 Ogura creates the Puchi Ogura from two black orbs he dispenses from his nose. The Puchi Ogura escape from the jar and cause another storm to hit Pufftop. The storm knocks over the jar and releases Ogura. Ogura then kidnapped Mama Star as revenge for being trapped inside of the jar. Starfy encounters and defeats the Puchi Ogura (alongside the bosses of the game) during the first 10 stages before defeating Ogura in the last one. Trivia *They died after they were defeated by Starfy as evident by a flashback and the end of the true credits in Densetsu no Stafy 3. Gallery PuchiOgura1_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #1 PuchiOgura2_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #2 PuchiOgura3_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #3 PuchiOgura4_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #4 PuchiOgura5_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #5 PuchiOgura6_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #6 PuchiOgura7_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #7 PuchiOgura8_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #8 PuchiOgura9_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #9 PuchiOgura10_2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #10 External Links Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Kids Category:Weaklings Category:Elementals Category:Mischievous Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:One-Shot